


The Host is Mine

by Enting



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enting/pseuds/Enting
Summary: "What the hell is going on here?"In which Stephen finds Jon and Paul fighting over him.





	The Host is Mine

_"I've known him for much longer than you have!"_

_"Which only makes it more obvious that he doesn't want you. Leave him alone, Paul."_

_"I see him every day at work! You see him like once a month, if not less. How should you know what he wants?"_

_"Because he's my best friend and we understand each other completely. Can't you see? Stephen and I are like Yin and Yang. I'm... the Report to his Colbert. He's the Show to my Daily."_

_"You think making jokes is going to help?" Paul scoffed and threw his hands up in the air. "Look at you, Mr Grey Hair 'used to smoke too much'. He would never fall for someone like you."_

_"Someone like me? And what is that exactly?" Jon moved forward and gave Paul a push. The taller man immediately responded by slamming Jon against the wall._

_"He's mine, okay? Don't you dare mess with him," He whispered in Jon's ear, just loud enough for him to be able to hear._

 

"What the hell is going on here?" Stephen looked at the two men from around the corner. Paul quickly let Jon go. 

"Uh, nothing. Sorry."

Stephen looked at him disbelievingly. "That didn't look like nothing to me. Tell me, what's happening?"

Jon bit his lip. "Really, Stephen. It's nothing. We just had a small disagreement." 

Stephen moved forward, frowning. "Two of my best friends are _physically_  fighting and you expect me to ignore it?" He shook his head. "My office. Now. Both of you." He scoffed and turned around. He was surprised when he suddenly felt a lump in his throat. Of all the people in the world, these were two of the people he cared most about. He couldn't bear seeing them like this. Walking away, he heard two pairs of reluctant footsteps joining him.

\---

"So, do you mind telling me what happened there?" Stephen looked at the two people in front of him. They avoided his gaze, equally stubborn. Finally Jon opened his mouth.

"We were fighting over... someone." He cursed himself silently. He couldn't bring himself to say it. To say that they were fighting over  _Stephen_ , because they both _loved_ him. He didn't want Stephen to find out this way.

"You. We were fighting over you." 

Jon stared wide-eyed at the words Paul just bluntly uttered. 

Stephen frowned. "I have to say I'm honored, but... why would you be fighting over _me_?" 

Jon quickly sat up. It was now or never. 

"Stephen, can I speak to you alone?" He asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, of course." Stephen looked from Jon to Paul and back. Paul had a confident expression on his face and sat back, his arms crossed. Jon, on the other hand, seemed nervous. Stephen could see this because Jon was biting on his lip. He always did that when he was nervous - it had become a habit ever since Stephen remarked on it several years ago.

  _"What is it, Stephen?" Jon looked at the younger man, who'd been staring at him for some time now, smiling._

_"Nothing. Just...you're doing the lip thing."_

_Jon frowned and suddenly became very self-conscious. "You're right, I shouldn't do that before the show. The audience will wonder what happened to my lip and-"_

_"No, it's cute." Stephen put a reassuring hand on Jon's shoulder. "It'll be fine."_

Now they were standing on the roof. Jon had wanted to be as far away from Stephen's office and Paul as possible, dragging Stephen with him. 

"There's something I have to confess to you." Jon started. Stephen looked at him curiously, waiting for him to go on. When he saw Jon biting his lip again, he did what he always did: put a hand on his shoulder and pull him close, uttering words of reassurance.

When Jon had finally found the courage to go on, he looked into his friends' dark, infinite eyes and curled his hand around his neck. He tried to speak, but somehow there was no sound coming out of him. So instead, he leaned in and kissed Stephen. Reserved and cautious at first, barely touching the other man's lips, but gradually deepening the kiss as Stephen let him. For a moment, you could only hear the rustling of the wind in the trees and the sound of the two men occasionally moaning softly. 

As they parted, Stephen looked at him with his big, beautiful eyes, blushing ever so slightly.

"Is this what you were so nervous about?" He asked with a breaking voice. Jon nodded. As Jon was about to bit his lip again, Stephen reached out and brushed Jon's lips with his fingers. 

"You didn't need to be. You _don't_ need to be." And now it was Stephen's turn to lean in, and Jon couldn't hide his smile and the twinkle in his eyes as he returned the kiss.

\---

When Jon and Stephen got back, Paul was pacing restlessly around Stephen's office. As the door opened and the two comedians appeared, the spark of hope in his eyes quickly vanished, and a full range of different emotions passed through his face, finally resting on acceptance.

"I see." He swallowed.

"Paul..." Stephen untangled his hand from Jon's and walked over to his longtime friend. "I just want you to know that I really like you. I love you. Just... not in that way. I'm sorry."

Paul nodded. "It's okay." He paused. "I'll just... go now." He awkwardly moved towards the exit, trying not to look at Jon's blushing face. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Stephen asked, following Paul with his eyes.

"Sure, yeah. Like normal."

"Like normal", Stephen repeated. Even though they all knew things wouldn't be 'normal' again between them. Not for a very long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) The ending was a bit sadder than I anticipated, but I suppose it just fit. Let me know what you think!


End file.
